kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Rozo
Rozo was the King of the Quanrong Tribe in Zhao, and Lord of Ryouyou. Appearance Rozo was a very tall and imposing figure with a massive build. He had a thin moustache, a lot of piercings on his face, tattoos across his cheeks and inhuman looking eyes. He wore a wolf skinned armor which shared peculiarity with the people of his tribe. His muscular arms were covered in scars. Personality Known to be the most sadistic of all the royal siblings, he delights dueling enemies until they die. History Rozo was king of Quanrong who ruled his people with tyranny and might. Not much is known about Rozo, other than the fact that his ancestors have invaded the capital of Zhao centuries ago, but eventually settled down at Ryouyou. The present Zhao kingdom, turns a blind eye to his reign of terror, as they were content of having him on their side in the defense of the kingdom of Zhao. Story Western Zhao Invasion Arc Rozo was first introduced during the Battle of Ryouyou when he tried to have Kou Son Ryuu and then Shun Sui Ju killed for bringing their war against the Yo Tan Wa Army to the city of Ryouyou. Shun Sui Ju then apologized using the Quanrong native tongue, and politely asked Rozo to reconsider since he was a representative of Ri Boku. Rozo then tells Shun Sui Ju that he is allowed to state his reason for being there, since he likes Ri Boku well enough for once a year personally coming to Ryouyou to bring them delicious Ganmon mutton. Shun Sui Ju asked Rozo to fight by their side and defeat the Qin invading army. When Rozo ask what would they receive in exchange, Shun Sui Ju replied that Ryouyou would be in danger if Zhao were to lose the city of Gyou to the Qin. When Rozo asked if that was a threat, Shun Sui Ju merely told him if they defeat the Qin, Ri Boku would be able to continue bringing Rozo mutton for many years to come. Rozo agreed to what he was told and commanded Bolf to bring out the others from his city. When Shun Sui Ju cautioned Rozo not to underestimate his opponent, listing the feats of Yo Tan Wa who have managed to unite all of the western mountain tribes under her banner, Rozo said he was aware of howe unusual that was for the Quanrong and the Western Xirong barbarians were actually related by their ancestors. He then declared he would personally flay that arrogant wench who calls herself "King of the Mountain". As the Quanrong started the battle in the first day, Rozo was pleasantly surprised at how Yo Tan Wa responded to her hopeless situation, musing that it would be almost a shame to flay her alive. On the second day of the battle, Rozo consulted with his brothers Goba, Bunen and Tork, evaluating Yo Tan Wa Army's strengths and weaknesses. Acknowledging Yo Tan Wa's personal might, Rozo became excited and warned his brothers not to touch her, because she was reserved for him alone. When Goba inquired Rozo on the whereabouts of Shun Sui Ju, since the man wasn’t seen all day, Rozo informed that he had left first thing in the morning, going somewhere outside the battlefield. In truth, after Shun Sui Ju deduced that the location of the Heki Army food storage was located in the Rago forest of the surrounding area, Rozo had given him information about an underground passage within the city of Ryouyou that led to that same area. During the night, after seeing a large fire in the distance, Rozo immediately knew that Shun Sui Ju was successful in his mission and noted that this turn of events was making things much easier for them. On the 9th day of the battle Rozo became restless and was complaining to his Zhao allies that they didn’t need to wait until the Qin army ran out of food in order to beat them. On the 10th day of the Battle at Shukai Plains, Rozo finally decided to take the field and was met by Danto, the powerful king of the Feego Tribe. The duel was welcomed by the Quanrong sovereign, who managed to easily overpower the Feego King using his immense strenght. In the midst of battle troops of general Heki arrived interfering with their duel. Heki himself wasn't nearly strong enough to pose a threat to Rozo, but the Feego King went on to use himself as bait and took a hell of a beating to create an opening so that Heki could finally deliver the killing blow to the distracted king of the Quanrong. Abilities As the King of the Quanrong in Zhao, he has the authority to order his men and rights to execute any who fail him, but in a personal note, his tall and imposing figure make it clear that Rozo relied on his raw immense strength to prove his status on the field of battle. Not much is shown about his overall abilities, but he is capable of keeping both wicked and talented men in his thrall - such as Bunen or even the people of the Gan clan, known for their tracking skills that are able to pin-point the enemy location even at night time. Rozo was capable of single-handedly overwhelm Danto, the king of the Feego Tribe (who is no slouch himself), and Rozo was also pretty quick to react when General Heki managed to break through his bodyguards, attempting to stab him in the back. Gallery Category:Zhao Category:Zhao Commanders Category:Zhao Politicians Category:Mountain Tribes Category:Commanders Category:Glaive Users Category:Male Category:Deceased Characters Category:Kings Category:Ryouyou Category:Quanrong